Incubus
Incubus is a demon in the series. History An Incubus is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions. Its female counterpart is the Succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death. In medieval times, the church would use incubi and succubi to explain sexual functions, which were taboo subjects. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Night Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Night Race *''Groove on Fight: demon summoned by Bristol-D Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Incubus appear in Ichigaya and Ikebukuro at night. They appear as support for the Succubus field boss in Shinjuku Babel's docks area and as field bosses within Suginami's Diaspora instance. Incubus appears as the final boss in the Deranged Scheme questline, as an apex in his attempts to seduce a Pixie. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs the Soulless Army'' ''Persona 4'' Incubus specializes in imposing debilitating effects upon enemies. It can be obtained during Shuffle Time in both Marukyu Striptease and Void Quest. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Inkubus, he can perform the combo Spark Bolt with Succubus. Inkubus also has the power Vixen Allure. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind = Strong |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = - |Paralyze = - |Stone = - |Strain = - |Sleep = - |Charm = - |Mute = - |Fear = - |Bomb = - |Rage = - |Skill1 = Garula |Skill2 = Hell Thrust |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Charm Strike |D-Skill2 = Acid Breath |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Night Horn |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Revival Bead |Password = axgKtDYyzwwFdfwM tXd5HvwUdkwUdfxx }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force = Drain |Expel = - |Curse = Resist |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Sleep |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Zanma |Effect1 = Medium Force damage to a single enemy |Cost1 = 8 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Dream Needle |Effect2 = Weak Gun damage to a single enemy, chance of inflicting Sleep |Cost2 = 9 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Force Pleroma |Effect3 = Strengthens Force attacks by 25% |Cost3 = Passive |Level3 = 30 |Evolveinto= Succubus |Evolveintolevel= 37 }} ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' |Cost3= 70 MAG |Effect3= Mega Death dmg to all. Stun: Short Type: Axe |Level3= 50 |Skill4= Mind Boost |Cost4= Passive |Effect4= Increase chance of Mind ailment attack |Level4= Max Loyalty }} ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' |Effect4=Increases all allies' and enemies' susceptibility to ailments and light/dark spells. |Cost4=5 SP |Level4=30 |Skill5=Spirit Drain |Effect5=Drains 30 SP from one enemy. |Cost5=3 SP |Level5=32 |Skill6=Ghastly Wail |Effect6=Instantly kills all targets who are suffering from the Fear ailment (unavoidable). |Cost6=15 SP |Level6=33 }} ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Trivia *In the original Shin Megami Tensei, Incubus was merely a palette swap of another demon, Leonard. *Incubus and Succubus are both depicted as wearing anklets with a bolt for Incubus and a nut for Succubus attached respectively in an innuendo reference. Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Incubus